


Taking care of your pet hero: a guide by tired ranch hands

by Gingersnaps (K___P)



Series: Linked universe dump [1]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Family Bonding, Fluff, Gen, Linked Universe (Legend of Zelda), Malon-centric, Mother-Son Relationship, My First Work in This Fandom, Platonic Kissing, Sickfic, Southern Malon, Southern Twilight, and normalise kissing your mum, im too pussy to join the lu server so youve gotta deal w my ramblings in the notes, normalise kissing the pals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:41:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24589990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/K___P/pseuds/Gingersnaps
Summary: Back at Lon Lon Ranch, Malon's used to taking  care of everything with a pip in her step and a lilt to her voice, no matter the circumstances. Sometimes, though, she appreciates the help, especially when it's from her own descendant.OR: the one where malon and twilight have to take care of a sick wild because he doesn't have enough awareness to realise jumping into a pond isn't smart
Relationships: Link/Malon (Legend of Zelda), Malon (Legend of Zelda) & Twilight (Linked Universe), Malon (Legend of Zelda) & Wild (Linked Universe), Malon (Legend of Zelda)/Time (Linked Universe), Twilight & Wild (Linked Universe)
Series: Linked universe dump [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1780555
Comments: 21
Kudos: 269





	Taking care of your pet hero: a guide by tired ranch hands

**Author's Note:**

> Malon 🤝 twilight  
> Being country bumpkins who I love and having a pet hero with absolutely no self awareness or preservation instincts
> 
> Anyway I'm super sorry if it sounds like . Mega long winded in places,,,, sometimes you just gotta ramble to get your point across . Theres only so many times you can say malon
> 
> Plus I wrote this entirely on my phone over the course of like . 20ish days which is new for me so uh,,,, forgive me if it looks bad + also I can't stand to look at my own work lmao so,,, half of this isn't proofread
> 
> Sorry for the long notes, nd I hope you enjoy this mess! <3

Honestly, Malon wondered, how was her group of boys even alive without constant divine intervention?

The newest additions to her ever-growing list of 'things not to let any of the boys near to under any circumstances' was the pond near the woods, bombs, and boxes of fishing bait. She couldn't help but mourn the easy rhythms of brushing Epona's hair and listening to her fairy boy playing the ocarina, back after he'd averted Hyrule's demise for what was technically the first time, but it was impossible for her to regret meeting the other Heroes.

Of course, there were times that came close to trying her (admittedly thin) patience, and "jumping into freezing cold water to test fishing tactics" was one of them. Malon could only find peace in the fact that Twilight had been helping out with the horses, or else he might've been sent to an early grave.

Link - her Link - had been dragged along as the only one with any basic common sense, and had been quick to fish out the shivering Wild, taking Warriors' scarf to wrap around his head. He'd been wide-eyed and anxious when the small group had shown up, and Malon could tell he was remembering his own experiences in freezing waters. 

Legend had offered to light the fireplaces and let Wild use his Rods when he got better as an apology, while Wind had begged Malon to help him make some of his grandma's soup. Warriors had been tasked with making sure a bedroom was prepared, pillows cushy and curtains drawn.

However, Link had still looked stressed, fidgeting with his left hand as they changed Wild out of his soaking clothes and into some pyjamas that had been heating up by the fire. Eventually, he'd grown so restless being in the dark about Wild's condition that Malon had huffed, rolling her eyes pushing him towards the door.

Really, how did they get anything done?

It had only been Twilight's quiet request to be with his cub for a little while that had stopped Link from camping out by his bedside all night; they both knew that, when Wild woke up, too many people would be overwhelming. Instead, Link had promised his successor to let him take over, but only after taking a shower and a catnap.

Now, Twilight was at Wild's bedside, enjoying the relative quiet that had fallen over the house after Link's scoldings. He'd managed to convince them to have a day off, given that rain had begun to patter on the rooftops. Malon had been all too happy to open up their home for their boys, showing them where rainy-day activities (not including fire, bombs, or Legend's extensive knowledge of manipulating every element with a magical base) were kept.

Four had snuck off somewhere, and Twilight had gently fended off Wind when he'd try to follow - from afar, Malon had watched him chide the younger boy on respecting his privacy before turning him round and pushing him towards Warriors' unprotected back. People unfamiliar with the ranch hand would think of the gesture as innocent, just a quiet older brother helping his siblings. And yet, she had been able to see the grin tugging at his lips, the merest hint of sharp tooth sticking out. 

Revenge, then.

She had chuckled, ducking back into the kitchen to pour out the steaming soup into cracked, blue-and-white stripes porcelain bowls as footsteps creamed up the stairs. Malon was happy to leave her descendant and his mentor unsupervised for a while, especially if it meant making sure Four wasn't actually as dead as Wind seemed to fear.

Knocking on the door to the barn, she called out a chirpy "It's me!" before easing the door open, allowing plenty of time for the occupant to slam it shut, or ask her to leave. Or, well, occupants. Instead of one Four, there were four Fours, and wasn't that novel?

She decided that it really wasn't her business; after all, each hero had their own little quirks and secrets galore, she didn't need (or want) to pry into them all. Besides, it would take at least a day to talk Warriors through whatever insecurities the army had given him, let alone Legend and his six adventures.

Having confirmed that Four was, in fact, neither dead, dying nor in any immediate danger, and making a pitstop to check on the others (seeing how many objects they could stack on Sky; Wind was in the lead), Malon picked up her tray, sighing at the sight of her husband wearing a hole in the rug.

She brushed past her husband with practiced ease, making sure not to wobble the tray as he continued to pace. He'd always had a problem with sitting still and looking pretty, she teased, and it was never more obvious than when he was in situations he couldn't fight his way out of. 

Link had done all that he could - had plucked Wild out of the pond and brought him back to the Ranch, had told off Wind for encouraging him to jump into a freezing cold pond in the middle of spring just for a fish, had found as many blankets as he could and piled them on top of the Champion - but still looked distressed at his plight. 

(Secretly, Malon blamed the martyr-hero complex that seemed to come with the Hero's Spirit, though she could never bring herself to dislike Sky for something out of his control. She just made sure the Heroes had a safe place to confide in, feeling a pang of protective anger whenever they got choked up over whatever their adventures had put them through.)

Leaning the tray on her hip, she made her way up the stairs, twisting the doorknob with one hand while trying to avoid scalding herself on the cups of tea. Peeking in, she could just about make out Twilight's figure, slouched forwards on his stool, head resting on the mattress and eyes half-focused on his protege's fever-flushed face.

It was an oddly endearing sight, and her heart swelled at the reminder that her boys felt safe enough to let their guards down and goof off, even if it didn't end as well as they would've liked. Silently, Malon resolved to make sure to build up their self-preservation while also providing a safe space to exist, an ear to listen and a warm shoulder to lean on.

...that was what Twilight was doing anyway, though, wasn't it? Acting as a wolf with above-average intelligence (and, in the case of Wild and occasionally Wind, a pillow) and making sure they were all getting the support they needed ...

"They'd really be lost without you, Twi," Malon said softly, putting down two bowls of soup on a table. Even in the low light filtering in from the closed windows, she could see the resemblances to her Link, from the nose and jaw to the dirty blond colour of his hair. 

(She wouldn't admit it, but whenever Link made an offhand comment about their eyes sparkling in the same way or their protectiveness rearing its head in a similar fierce manner, it warmed her heart. It reminded her that this was their child, even amongst the rest of their boys.)

"Hm? What'd you say, Miss Malon?" He asked, shifting to look at her. Malon watched with a small, secret smile as Twilight tilted his head, so incredibly reminiscent of his time as Wolfie that it had to be subconscious. 

(He got embarrassed whenever anyone picked up on his little habits, often covering his face with a whine when it was pointed out. Malon and Link couldn't help but wonder whether he'd already done those things before, or if they were something new.)

"Ah, nothing, nothing," was all she said in response, giggling at the way he huffed. He turned back to Wild, any traces of confusion melting away in favour of concern for his cub. The fondness in his eyes as he brushed back a lock of messy hair was clear, and Malon let herself indulge in the moment.

The Heroes deserved every good thing they got, and she would fight tooth and nail to protect their happiness, even if it meant going against the Goddess herself.

Besides, if Zelda had the chance to witness what she does whenever her boys come home, Malon knows that she would agree without a moment's thought.

It really was unfair how attached she had gotten to the Heroes - and in such a short amount of time, too. She could still recall the early days, of course, filled with doubt and distrust, but those were far behind them now, and the most opposition she faced was when assigning chores.

It was, for lack of a better word, homely, something she kept close to her heart, memories that kept her calm when her husband was away. Seeing the boys argue over mundane tasks, or sit out in the fields and point out oddly shaped clouds with the goats, or dance around in the kitchen... they were memories she would never forget, as soft as it made her sound.

Wild let out a small whimper, face scrunching up in distress. From what Twilight had told her, his protege rarely got ill, such were the blessings of acquired immunity. However, it also meant that he had little to no experience dealing with illnesses of any severity, given that his memories were few and far between, mostly focusing on a year at most.

Malon let out a soothing tutting noise, smoothing his hair back from his forehead and crouching down by the other side of his bed. She rested her fingers against his skin, grimacing at the wave of heat emanating from it.

"Twi, be a darlin' and pass me another cold flannel?" She kept her voice as low as she could, breaking off too coo apologetically at Wild's whine. Twilight was out of his seat like a bolt, switching the flannels in record time and settling back into his seat like a careful guardian. Malon was sure that if he had ears they would be drooping.

For a few minutes they worked in silence to regulate his temperature, propping him up to feed him some soup. Briefly, Malon wonders if she'll have to ban Twilight from the room to stop Wolfie from "somehow" making his way in and curling round Wild as a very warm, very fluffy blanket, but his yawn cuts through her thoughts.

"Go to bed, sugarcube," she whispers, careful not to disturb the younger more than she had to. "You're tired, an' I can take it from here, alright?"

Twilight looks up at her with big, baleful eyes, and she almost caves right then and there. Instead, she braces herself against the bright blues and frowns, though there's no real heat behind it. For a moment, it's a battle of wills that seems never-ending, neither willing to back down and look away, but Wild breaks it up with a sneeze and his mentor immediately hovers, checking his forehead and back of his neck for any changes in his fever.

Now that the puppy-dog eyes have been averted (they're really unfair, in Malon's opinion, she can't help but give in on the rare occasions Twilight puts them to good use) she's free to put her foot down, and her descendant seems to recognise that he won't be able to win their next argument. He takes his defeat with more grace than Legend or Warriors ever could, and she appreciates it.

"Should I take the bowls too, Miss Malon?" Comes his quiet voice, and she nods, sending a smile his way as he stands at the doorway.

"Tell the others he'll be fine if they badger you, yeah? An' get some rest too, sugarcube, make sure you're fightin' fit for whenever he decides to wake up an' get restless."

He groans, not entirely exaggerated, but his posture is more relaxed than it had been when he'd had to drag Wild out of a pond over some dare, so Malon counted it as a victory. She wanted to save him as much heartache as she could, all things considered.

The group of Links had gone through so much, and come out stronger because of it, but there were times when she just wanted to wrap her strong arms around them and protect them from any threats who might even consider rearing their ugly heads. 

But, still, despite the brand of the Goddess and the heavy sheath that rested along their backs, the Heroes were teenagers, and seeing them act their age was both painful and calming.

Wind's round, mischevious eyes would fill with a childlike innocence that sparkled at the sight of the lush green fields and the animals grazing in them. He'd told them over tea once that the Great Sea had neither ranches nor plains, despite the islands it boasted being able to support a number of races. 

Sometimes, it was difficult to reconcile his childlike glee with the same Hero who left the Master Sword lodged in Ganondorf's skull.

On the flipside, Hyrule's quiet presence and fussy nature were painful reminders of the dangers Legend's Hyrule - her Hyrule, in a timeline long gone by - had left him with, of the year that had forced him to grow up too soon.

Convincing him that yes, he was free to take as much food as he wanted without having to wait for the others to eat, and no, there wouldn't be any monsters coming within a fifty foot radius because of the fairies' magic and the land's relative peace had been a challenge, but infinitely rewarding whenever he tugged at her sleeve to ask her if she could teach him how to make cookies (they were relatively easy to make, he'd said, and they wouldn't spoil quickly).

So, watching Twilight grumble under his breath made her feel a little bit lighter, following him with her eyes as he pouted almost imperceptibly and left. Even though he closed the door behind him, Malon could hear his foot tap-tap-tapping on the wooden floor outside. Oh, she knew Legend and Warriors would get a kick out of seeing him so worked up over his protege, and deigned not to tell them.

Or, well. Not tell them yet.

The tapping stopped, but there were no footsteps leading away from the room and towards the stairs. It was cute how Twilight liked to pretend that curling up in front of the fire as Wolfie wasn't one of his favourite things to do, but Malon knew better. After all, he was her son somewhere along the line.

It was the subtle squeak of the doorknob that alerted her to his return, and she steeled herself to resist his stupidly effective pout and puppy-dog eyes, fixing a stern look of Neutral Disapproval onto her face. He was standing in the doorway, an almost foreign look of nervousness on his face.

He dithered for a second, before crossing the room quickly and brushing a kiss onto Wild's forehead, then hers. Malon raises her eyebrows in amusement as he sped out of the room with a rushed "Goodnight, Miss Malon!" and a bright red face.

While it wasn't new for the Heroes to express affection, it was rare to see it so open from anyone who wasn't Four or Wind. Most had developed some sort of aversion to it, whether it was borne out of necessity or heartbreak, but Malon had made sure to show them simple, unconditional love and patience, an unshakeable pillar in the storm of their journey.

A shaky groan brought her out of her musings, and she looked back down at Wild, noting the half-done plait in his hair. Twilight had probably been doing it absent-mindedly, considering its messy layout and the flyaway strands sticking out. She gently unwound it, re-plaiting it as Wild's eyes cracked open.

"Ah... Miss Malon...?" He rasped out, and she hummed an affirmation, tying an orange ribbon from her pockets around the loose end. 

"How're you feeling, dear? I've got water 'nd tea, if you're up to hot drinks," she whispers, mindful of his sensitive ears. At the way his nose scrunched and eyes screwed up, she figured that even the low light was a bit too much for him, shifting slightly to block out the candlelight. He relaxed almost immediately, cracking his eyelids open and trying to meet her gaze.

"C'ld I have water...?" Malon nodded, leaving one hand curled in his as she grasped blindly behind her for the jug and glass. Propping the Champion up on a mountain of pillows, she handed the cup to him, making sure he had a secure grip on it before letting go.

For a few minutes it was quiet, the silence broken only by Wild's gulps and Malon's soft humming. When he half-dropped, half-slammed the glass back down onto the table, she took it as her cue to leave and let him sleep.

Malon rolled onto the balls of her feet before standing, leaning over Wild to give him a kiss, right over where Twilight had kissed him earlier, and adjusting the pillows for him. She took a moment to bask in the peace of the room, before a yawn forced its way out of Wild's mouth. She couldn't resist the little giggle that bubbled in her chest, even as he glared at her blearily, struggling to keep his eyes open.

"G'night, hon," Malon cooed, tucking the covers up to his chin and picking up the tray. She blows out the candles, checks him over one last time from the doorway, and leaves, heading down to the kitchen before going to bed. As Link wraps his arms round her like an octopus and buries his face into her neck, relaxing instantly, Malon pretends she doesn't hear the quiet padding of four feet heading towards the guest room. 

\- - -

The next morning, Malon drifts into the kitchen a little after the sun rises, enticed by the smell of fresh-baked bread. She's greeted by the sight of her husband wearing the frilly pink apron they claim is hers (everyone knows that it clashes with Malon's hair; they deny it's Link's anyway), gazing absent-mindedly out of the window. He looks so peaceful that she just pauses in the doorway, content to gaze at him, a warm feeling spreading across her chest.

"Good morning, Link," she hums, wrapping her arms around his waist and resting her chin on his broad shoulders. He rests a hand on hers, shifting ever so slightly to give her a better view of the yard outside. Familiar butterflies begin to flutter in her stomach, and she presses her face into his neck. She's sure he can feel her smile, as he seems to melt into her embrace.

Burying her face into his back, she presses her lips to the nape of his neck, before quickly blowing cold air onto the sensitive skin. He jumps, a quiet chuckle bubbling out from his throat at the feeling, and Malon decides that he's never going to hear the end of it.

"Ticklish, fairy boy?" She mutters between gentle, lazy kisses running along his shoulders. He huffs playfully, but leans into her touch, and for a moment it feels like they're in their own little world, no evils or kings to face. Sometimes it feels like they were made to fit together perfectly, especially when Link was just the right size for her to hug and tease at the same time. 

"Gross."

After a moment to bring themselves back, they turn around to be greeted by Wild, fingers clasped around a fur pelt that almost obscures his face. It had definitely not been there the night before; Malon felt smug as her suspicions were confirmed. Neither comment on how he looks like he's drowning in it, but Malon can see the exact moment he gets defensive: his face flushes (it's less of a fever-flush this morning, which is comforting) and he hunches his shoulders a little. It's unbearably cute, even as little crackles of lightning fizz the fur. His ears have gone a bright red colour, and he glares at their matching cheshire-grins.

"Managed to break away from your wolf, huh?" Malon asks, deciding to take pity on the Champion. Blue eyes cloud with confusion at the out-of-the-blue question, before they widen in realisation. The fading pink on his cheeks return full-force, but his eyes glitter.

"Wait, so-?" Wild looks giddy, but there's still an underlying seed of doubt in the twitch of his ears. Goddess, what happened to these kids to make them so surprised about affection?

(Scratch that: Malon didn't want to know)

Link tilts his head, a questioning light in his eyes, and Malon bops his nose with a wooden spoon. Groaning theatrically, he turns back to the food he was preparing - he was only good at food from out of Hyrule, though he just winked when she asked where - and she detached herself from his waist.

"Why don't you ask him yourself, hon?" Malon hums, tapping his forehead - right where Twilight had brushed a kiss, only hours before. He pouted, but looked overall lighter, like a weight had been lifted from his shoulders.

An evil grin formed on her face, and Wild could barely widen his eyes and try to jerk back before she locked him into a headlock, ruffling his hair as he whined and groaned. Champion he may be, but Malon had spent her entire life on a farm; they both knew who would win. 

Link sighed and moved his half-shaped pastries to the other side of the kitchen. There was a sort of resigned pain in his eyes that spoke of complete and utter defeat.

As Wild tried to push her arms off him, grunting from the effort, and Link evaded his flailings with practiced ease, Malon couldn't help but feel ... calm. Even when the other Heroes made their way into the kitchen, sniping and snarking at each other (Legend, Wind and Warriors), being dragged along (Sky and Four), or chatting amicably (Twilight and Hyrule), it all felt stupidly domestic.

Sky seemed almost boneless as he flopped onto Twilight's shoulder, turning his face towards his collar. Twi froze at the realisation that he didn't have his pelt, terrified eyes darting up towards Malon, who gave him a smile, and then to Wild, thoroughly swaddled in the fur. He looked like he was about to cry.

Watching Link hand round steaming mugs and freshly-made pastries, the background buzz of the Heroes lulling as they dug in, brought Malon a sense of serenity, and she swore to herself to never let these moments pass her by.

**Author's Note:**

> For clarity, four, hyrule and sky decided to sleep in the barn while wind, warriors and legend had to fight over the one (1) sofa
> 
> Sorry for making you read 3.8k words of twilight propaganda I just think he's neat ,,,
> 
> Anyway . Start using cooed more often it's a good word


End file.
